This invention relates generally to the operation of pulsed radars, and more specifically, to methods and systems for using pulsed radars for communications simultaneously ,and accomplished with a potentially tolerable level of coexistence with the radar function.
Pulsed radars are traditionally used for a variety of range and direction sensing applications including target detection and tracking, surveillance, weather monitoring, actuator positioning, and other applications. In known applications where pulsed radars are utilized, radar functions and communications functions are performed by separate transmitting and receiving devices. Though both radars and communications equipment both incorporate transmitting and receiving devices, they are typically operated in separate frequency bands, each including separate antenna systems.
A pulsed radar typically has a small transmit duty cycle. In certain applications, the duty cycle of the pulsed radar is small so that the radar function is mostly off and the transmitter is idle, thereby, allowing potential use for other communications functions during this idle time. The off-state of the radar function produces a window of opportunity for the radar to be now used for a different function, namely the function of communications. The communication window can be accomplished with a potentially tolerable level of co-existence with the radar function. The two systems utilize the same equipment but operate in separate divisions ( i.e. time, frequency and/or code.)